


When it all started

by Cece2356



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece2356/pseuds/Cece2356
Summary: It's about when Marinette Dupain-cheng and Adrian Agreste first get their miraculous and one day Marinette looses Tikki and Adrian finds Tikki outside of the school and finds out that Ladybug goes to his school...and Marinette makes a Chat Noir clothing line because she feels like he doesn't get enough attention...





	When it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so sorry if there's misspelled words or misplaced stuff ... hope y'all like it!!! THANKS FOR READING...

### Chapter 1 

  
The day started as any other day, Marinette ended up tripping over herself and spills the cup of water she had in her hand. "Good morning mom" she said and started to help mop up the water. After she helped mop up the water she walked downstairs to greet her dad. "Hey papa" she said smiling widely. "I have something for you" he said excitedly. "What is it!" she said. "I made some macaroons for you and your class" Tom said.  
  
"Thanks papa they'll love them" she said and kissed her dad's cheek and ran out the door to the bakery.  
  
She saw a elder man walking slowly across the street and a car was coming and it was coming fast.  
  
"Ahh! Get out of the way!" she yelled and pushed him out of the way.  
"You could of got your self killed, What were you thinking!"  
  
"Sorry miss I didn't mean to make sorry, but thank you it means a lot." He said with a kind smile.  
  
"Okay?" She said with like a confused but happy look on her face because now he was safe.  
  
After that she started to run to the school and trips over a rock and spills about 4 of the macaroons and she started to running but a bit slower toward the school.  
  
Once she sat down at her desk 2 minutes later Chloe (the mayor's daughter) walked over the Marinette like she owned the world!  
"Marinette Dupain-cheng that's my seat" she said with a bratty attitude.  
"Ahh, but Chloe I always sit here" she said.  
  
"Chloe you gotta stop bullying people" a unfamiliar voise that Marinette has never heard before.  
  
" _ADRIEKINS_! your early, I save you a seat!"she said running over and jumps and hugs him.  
  
"Um, thanks Chloe!" He said with a somewhat smile.  
  
At that moment Marinette was thinking to her self how nice Chloe was acting. Was she acting that way because she liked him? She didn't know why she was act weird but she didn't want to ask.  
  
"Your welcome, I'm going to seat here once the _baker-girl_ moves!" She said and looked at Marinette like she was going to punch her in the face.  
  
"Chloe just let her sit there if she want it's know big deal." He said and looking at Marinette with smile and a sparkle in his eye. Chloe looked at Sabrina and they sat down at the desk to the right of Adrian's.  
  
Before class started _a new girl_ walked in and she sat next to me and asked what my name was " What's your name? " She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm _Marinette_."she said with a boost of confidence  
  
"Hi I'm Alya, nice to meet you."she said. "I just moved here about a week ago."  
  
Marinette smiled at Alya as the teacher walked in the classroom. The teacher gave roll call and started the lesson. 2 hours later it was lunchtime. Marinette and Alya had lunch together and talked about _life_. After lunch they walked back to there other class and were still talking.  
  
After school Marinette and Alya started walking towards school enterance. Marinette and Alya turned towards _Marinette's bakery_ until they heard someone yelled " _Hey!_ ". They turned around and saw **Adrian** looking right at them. Marinette looked at Alya and she was already looking at Marinette confused and then Marinette looked at Adrian and he smiled at her as he walked over as they stopped walking. " Hey, it's Marinette, right?" She nodded " Um... I'm sorry that Chloe was being means, she never acts that to anyone when I'm around , it's weird.. sorry." He said and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, she's been bullying me for a while now and every time I try to stand up for my self, s-she finds something to make my life harder, and thanks for standing up for me." She said with a nervous smile. "It was nothing, and if you need anyone to stand up for you, just call me anytime." He said with a smile and winked at her "see ya later!" He said as he walked over to his car that was waiting for him.  
  



End file.
